


❉ 139 Dreams (Original) Knowing

by TheRainRogue



Series: 139 Dreams [50]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, original - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24399895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: When you first started playing Winternever, a free to play MMORPG, you thought you would stick around for a bit to experience the game, enjoy yourself and move on. You looked for a guild because it was boring to play alone, and you found a promising one online. You never expected to find such an awesome group of caring and friendly people. What you expected to be a quick trip turned into an extended stay as you became addicted to both the game and the wonderful people that played it.
Series: 139 Dreams [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755985
Collections: Ficlets, Original Writings





	❉ 139 Dreams (Original) Knowing

  * **Genre** : Angst ☁
  * **Word Count** : 772 ☁
  * **Pairing** : None ☁
  * **World** : Original ☁



☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ: *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: . ☁

When you first started playing Winternever, a free to play MMORPG, you thought you would stick around for a bit to experience the game, enjoy yourself and move on. You looked for a guild because it was boring to play alone, and you found a promising one online. You never expected to find such an awesome group of caring and friendly people. What you expected to be a quick trip turned into an extended stay as you became addicted to both the game and the wonderful people that played it.

One person, in particular, had caught your attention since day one.

His name was Will and, after a few months of playing with him every day, you started to develop a crush on him. It started out innocent enough – he made you feel comfortable and happy, and he always let you follow him around in-game so that you weren’t playing alone. He always made you laugh and you found yourself looking forward to the time you got to spend talking with him.

Four months in and you started to realize that you had developed feelings for him. Honestly, it felt stupid to you – developing a crush on someone over a video game, but you had never had much control over your emotions.

» ‘ _You should tell him’_ , your friend, Sarah, messaged you. She was also part of the guild and had been the first person to approach you about the relationship between you and him.

» ‘ _I don’t know…’_ , you typed back, _‘I know he doesn’t feel the same.’_

» ‘ _You won’t know unless you try!_ ‘

You bit your lip as you looked at the screen.

» ‘ _What’s the worst that can happen?_ ‘, she asked.

 _‘The worst?’_ , you thought with a frown. _‘The worst is that he’ll reject me and then things will be awkward and the friendship will be ruined. He was here first, will I have to leave?’_

» ‘ _You gotta ask yourself – can you handle not knowing?_ ‘

You sat back from the computer, knowing she was right. You’d probably regret telling him, but… you’d probably regret not taking the chance even more. Taking a deep breath, you resolved yourself and clicked on his name. A chat window popped up on the screen. Your fingers hovered over the keyboard before, finally, you typed out a simple message.

» ‘ _When you get a moment, can we talk?_ ‘

His response came almost instantly, making your heart race.

 _‘Figures! The one time I DON’T want him to respond and it’s fucking instant,’_ you scowled. Normally, he took forever to respond to messages. In all the months you had known him, he had never taken less than twenty minutes to respond. _‘Woman up, Y/N! It’s now or never.’_

Your fingers hovered over the keyboard once more and you chewed on your bottom lip, thinking over the different ways you could explain your feelings. You started out fairly normal but, once you got started, your fingers moved on their own, pouring your heart into the words. You explained how happy he made you and the strong feelings you had developed for him. With it all laid out on the line, you pressed send.

And instantly regretted it.

For nearly thirty minutes, you sat in agony, staring at the screen and thinking about all the different ways he might respond – none of them were good in your mind.

His response finally came and you hesitated to click on it. Did you really want to see his response? Maybe you didn’t. Maybe you could just ignore it and pretend you never even sent that message. Would he believe that it was a joke? That you had been hacked?

 _‘No, that would never work!’_ , you groaned, finally clicking on his name.

» ‘ _It was obvious that you liked me, but I chose to ignore it. I play this game to escape drama and that’s all it’s been lately. I’m not looking for a relationship and I don’t put much value in online relationships either. We can still play together when I’m on._ ‘

Tears clouded your eyes but you furiously rubbed them away, cursing yourself for being so damn sensitive. You closed the chat window and texted Sarah, letting her know what happened.

» ‘ _Aww, that’s not so bad. It could have been way worse!_ ‘

Her words were true, but they did little to make you feel better about the situation. Deep down, you knew what his response was going to be before you decided to confess, so it was a bit easier to deal with the reality that was now laid out before you.

☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ: *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: . ☁


End file.
